


Sacrificed

by Anichibi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Heavy Angst, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: A much angstier version of the sacrifice ending, with Chrom/M!Robin





	Sacrificed

Chrom readied his sword, prepared to deal the final blow to Grima. A part of him hesitated. The beast wore the face of his beloved tactician, but all hesitantion was gone as a hand rested on his shoulder, his dear Robin meeting his eyes. Just as Chrom was about to deal the final blow, Robin shoved him away before pulling out his own sword and aiming for the beast's heart. "Wait, Robin, what are you doing?!" Chrom yelled, his eyes widening as Robin drove his sword into Grima's chest. The fake faded away, Robin dropping his sword. "Robin, I thought we agreed that I would finish off Grima!" The tactician spun around, his eyes holding a sort of anger. "And damn the distant future to destruction and despair?! I'm sorry Chrom, but... I didn't want to let that happen. Sealing Grima over and over every time it's resurrected just seems pointless when the means to end the damned thing is right here in front of you." Robin's voice slowly went from loud and frustrated to soft and certain as he spoke. "The means to... what are you talking about?"

"Gods, you really are clueless. Me, Chrom. The means to end this damned beast was me. After all, we were one in the same, much as it pains me to admit." Robin stated, running a hand through his hair. Purple smoke began to blow off of Robin. Chrom didn't understand why until he saw Robin's feet beginning to grow transparent. "R-Robin, you're-!"

"I know, Chrom. But, if I have to sacrifice myself for the rest of the world to live happily for all time, I'd much prefer this to anything else." Chrom's eyes bore into Robin's, silently begging him to stay, _don't leave me alone_. Robin spread out his arms, Chrom staring just a bit longer before barrelling into him. He clung onto Robin tightly, like doing so would keep him there and stop him from leaving him like this, but he knew in his heart it wasn't possible. Robin just faded more and more with each passing second. Desperately, he pulled back and kissed Robin, hoping to never forget the feeling. They parted, gasping for air as tears streamed down Chrom's face endlessly. "Please, Robin! Please tell me this isn't real! Please! I don't want you to leave me like this!" Chrom cried, his voice cracking. Robin tenderly cupped Chrom's cheek, wiping away the tears that soaked it only for more to take their place. "I'm sorry, Chrom. This is all for a b-brighter future." Robin's voice began to shake. No, no, he can't cry. Not now. Not after staying strong for this long. He wouldn't let himself.

Chrom noticed his husband's face contort as he held back his tears, looking down at his already invisible feet. "I can't cry. I can't cry. I can't-" Chrom lifted Robin's head to look at him. "Robin. You don't have to stay strong for me." He stated, his caring tone destroyed by his trembling lips and the sobs that escaped them.

Robin's walls were destroyed in that very instant. He cried loudly as he buried his face in Chrom's chest, gasping between the loud sobs that shook his whole body. "Chrom, I love you! I love you so much, and I'm sorry I hurt you like this!" Robin yelled, tears cascading down his bloodstained cheeks. "It's okay, Robin. It's okay. I love you too and I promise I'll never, _ever_ forget you." Chrom replied, sobs again betraying his comforting tone. "Chrom... I'm sorry. My time's almost up." Robin spoke in a shaky, choked voice as he looked down at his body. It was practically translucent, his bloodstained robe the only thing still completely visible. Chrom looked at the scene with wide, glossy eyes. Robin slowly pulled himself away, keeping his head low. "Robin, please, don't go..." Chrom called out weakly, his body suddenly feeling cold and unreal. Robin raised his head, smiling as tears continues to pour from his eyes. "Goodbye, Chrom. May we meet again. In a better life."

Then suddenly, he was just... gone. Leaving only his robe and his tome behind. Chrom's legs gave out. His vision was blurred by his tears. His eyes stung. His body felt weak. His heart ached. He reached out and grabbed the forgotten robe, looking over it as his vision began to blur to the point he could barely make anything out. He brought the robe to his chest and curled around it, screaming and crying into the air. No one dared approach him. No one except for Morgan and Lucina.

Lucina shook with every step she took, her legs trembling to the point it was hard to stand. She stood next to Chrom's shaking form, just staring at nothing. "Papa..." She whispered, her voice shaking violently. As reality finally struck, her face scrunched up and she sobbed loudly, falling to her knees next to Chrom. Putting her arms around her only father, she bawled into his back.

Morgan ran to where her father used to stand, eyes wide as tears began to form in her eyes. She looked all over, hoping this was all a dream, that her father was still here, that maybe this was all just a terrible joke. Instead, all she found was Robin's abandoned tome, Brynhildr. She hesitantly pick up the tome, backing up as the realization that Robin was indeed gone hit her full force. She flopped next to Chrom, her head resting on his back as she held the tome weakly, letting it rest in her lap. Tears poured out from her bright blue eyes and she simply listened to Chrom and Lucina's pained sobs. None of them moved. Robin wasn't there to comfort them and calm them.

Chrom felt like a part of him died when he watched Robin disappear. He felt like there was this void in his heart that couldn't be filled by simply finding someone else. Even if he could, he wouldn't want to fill it with anyone except Robin. He decided then, that even if he had to search for a thousand years, he'd find Robin and return him to his side. No matter what.


End file.
